


Safety

by tears_of_the_sun



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tears_of_the_sun/pseuds/tears_of_the_sun
Summary: May takes the loss of her dad hard, and Bobby comforts her.
Relationships: Bobby Nash & Grant Family
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	Safety

My heart is broken, it screams out for you. Screams for you to notice me, to love me, to miss me. It screams for you to care about me the way you used to. 

My heart screams out, for you. A void only you could fill. 

But you’re gone. You won’t call me. I’ll never hear your voice except from a voicemail. I won’t get to see your radiant smile. Your warmth won’t be there for me on a chilly night. You have gone, vanished. 

You’re not in pain anymore. I know this. I can’t imagine what your last few moments on earth were. Well, thanks to my imagination and the slim details I have heard, I can. 

You were in pain, and I wasn’t there to stop it. I was selfish. I should have been there. I should’ve come to you when you needed me, when I needed you. 

But I still need you. 

And you’re not here. 

You’re watching over me. 

~

May stopped writing when Bobby came in. He had heard her crying and wanted to help as best he could. “I brought you some hot coco...” He said offering a small smile, “Can I come in?” he asked softly. May nodded, closing her notebook. Athena was out with Harry they had gone to a movie that May didn’t really want to see so Bobby stayed back with her. Bobby handed her the mug of steaming hot coco and whipped cream on top. “Mind if I sit with you? Maybe I can tell you a story?” he asked. May nodded and thanked him for the drink. 

Bobby sipped his own coco and sat down next to her. “So, I’m going to tell you a story I don’t even know if I’ve told your mother. Okay?” he asked, and May looked up to him, obviously intrigued. “So, when I was sixteen, my father was diagnosed with stage four melanoma, and he was diagnosed pretty late, so it had spread through his body kind of like wildfire...” He started in softly. He wrapped his arm around May, “He passed shortly after I turned seventeen.” He said and glanced at her. 

“May, I know I will never ever take the place of your father, that’s not a position I want to be in, and I don’t want you to think I would do that. However, May, I know what you’re going through. I’m here to help in any way I possibly can. You, are not alone in this. You are smart, and strong, and brave. And while it may not make any sense right now, you will get through this. It will get easier. Some days it will feel like you’re drowning, and others you will be able to catch your breath. And then the bad days start to scatter and fade.” He said softly. 

Bobby pulled May into a big hug when he realized tears were streaming down her cheeks. “May, you are strong, and most importantly, you are so beyond loved. You have a person to talk to, if not me then Chimney has also experienced a similar loss. Only his was his mother, but he told me to tell you his cell phone is always open. Always, and so is mine even if I’m at work. So long as we aren’t on a call, if you need me I’m there.” 

He continued, “You’re going to get to a point where you’re angry. You got robbed of so much time. You lost so much time with your dad, and that is so beyond understandable. But at some point, that anger will fade, and you will be thankful to the time you did have. Hold onto those memories, the happy ones, the ones of all the Christmases and the parties, the grill outs. All of it. Hang onto it for as long as you can, and hopefully soon the world will begin to make sense again. And May, remember, you are never alone.” 

Bobby gently took the mug out of May’s hands and set it along with his on the table next to her bed. May’s body was shaking with sobs as she cried, for the first time she really cried over the loss of her father. Bobby held her tight, gently running his fingers through her hair and rubbing her shoulder. He had said his piece, now the only thing he could do was be there for her. As much as she would allow, he would be there. 

May found safety in Bobby’s arms. She appreciated that he was there- she appreciated that someone knew exactly how she felt, he was proof you can move on from a tragedy at a young age. “I miss him.. so much” She said slowly, carefully, in between her sobs. She held onto his torso, crying. 

May cried so hard eventually her body wore itself out, and she fell asleep clinging to Bobby. Bobby stayed there, holding her and comforting her even after she fell asleep. 

Athena came in, and when no one answered her calls she opened May’s door to Bobby reading a book that had been on May’s nightstand. He looked up and whispered a soft “Shhhhhh” to Athena who just looked at them, utterly confused. But her heart melted and she had the biggest smile. 

She walked in and sat on the bed next to Bobby’s legs. “How’s our girl?” she asked in a soft whisper. “She had a good cry, and fell asleep. I’ll fill you in later,” he whispered. Athena nodded and got up giving bobby a soft kiss on the lips, and May a kiss on the forehead. She walked out of the room pulling the door shut. Bobby went back to reading his book, and waited for May to wake up. 

May woke up a few hours later, and was relieved to find that Bobby was still there. She sat up a little. “Thank you for staying,” she smiled softly. Bobby closed the book and smiled, “Any time. Now come on, you need to eat something.” He said as he got up, and made their way down stairs to get dinner started. May said she would be along in a few minutes. She sent her mom a text and asked her to come up to her room. Athena checked her phone as bobby came down and kissed his cheek as she went upstairs. 

“What’s up baby?” She asked as she walked into May’s room. May walked over to her, and hugged her. The only thing she said was, “Thank you for marrying Bobby…” and she trailed off, just standing there hugging her mom tight. Athena embraced May in a big hug, rubbing her back. She didn’t think May’s statement warranted a response. She and May and harry made their way down stairs where dinner was waiting for them. Bobby was there for them, always. And he felt as though he had done his job in showing them that. He got them. He would always have them. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I hope you enjoyed this short little fic. I'm thinking this could be continued, but it would also be a good stand alone. Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
